Fond Memories
by Trevyler
Summary: Kirito remembers a time after he met his first love Sachi. A moment that he would never forget. It was this memory that made him the person he was today and he thanked her for that. Kirito/Sachi (flashback)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to another Sword Art Online one-shot. This is something that someone has wanted me to write for a month or two that I never got around to doing. It's a Kirito/Sachi story. The difference from my other one-shot is that the main part of it with the actual pairing is a flashback of a made up moment that Sachi and Kirito had before the death of the Black Cats. I will indicate where the flashback starts and ends. The other girls may be mentioned, but not too much, maybe one sentence at most. Anyway for any of you who've been awaiting this, I hope you enjoy.**

 **One last question: Do you guys think that I should gather all my SAO one-shots in a collection as well as leave them as individual stories or just leave them on their own?**

 **Tell me in reviews or PMs. Okay no more interruptions.**

* * *

It was a nice day in the world of Aincrad.

Well as nice as it could be considering that it was the world of the death game, Sword Art Online.

The solo player known as the black swordsman sat on his own in his room at the fairly cheap in of the floor he currently resided in.

He was doing some thinking about the past year, something he'd thought he'd finally blocked out from his mind.

An old friend, or more, that was long gone and it was all his fault.

* * *

 _Flashback Begins_

Kirito was the fabled black swordsman and the hated beater.

He had been playing solo for quite awhile considering he wasn't very popular.

It was best to avoid having others with him, they would become a liability and he would only bring them down.

That was his only thought until recently. However, things have changed a bit.

He found a guild in a place where the news of the beater hadn't been reached it yet.

They were known as the Black Cats of the Moon. They were a group of people who'd known each other in real life and had formed a guild at the first chance it was available after SAO was announced to be a death game.

He spent some time helping them level up and such, while keeping his own level a secret.

One person in the group was different than the others, like she didn't fit in as well.

Her name was Sachi. She had accidentally found out about his level, but she harbored no ill feelings towards him.

In fact, her and Kirito got along quite well. Enough so that they had a shared inventory, which was believed to only be available to married players.

There was one point in time that would stick with Kirito possibly forever.

He sat beside Sachi, who was peacefully leaning against him under the huge tree they sat under.

They smiled at each other, "Thank you." she said softly.

Kirito raised an eyebrow, "What for?" he asked.

Sachi giggled, "For helping me and my friends. We would've never got to where we are without your help." she answered.

He patted her back as she wrapped her arms around him, "It's no problem. I want to show people that this game isn't unbeatable, that there's still a chance for us to make it out of here." he replied.

They stayed silent in this position for a few minutes. The silence and peace was rare in a world of monsters and war. These were times that the players who chose to go out and fight enjoyed in between missions.

Kirito looked down a Sachi with a smile as she peacefully laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

His eyes closed too for a few moments and he laid his head on hers.

The two were very close at this point. Sachi kept her promise never to tell his secret. From that point onward they were close enough that outsiders would think they were a couple of sorts.

Now if anyone were to say this to them, they would stutter and blush uncontrollably while trying to defend themselves.

In all honesty it was true, but unspoken. They cared for each other. That was one of the many reasons Kirito had stuck around. Simply so that not only was he helping other people, but he could stay with her.

Sachi smiled and opened her eyes, "You're the best friend I could've had in here Kirito. Maybe more..." she muttered that last part quietly to herself.

Kirito still heard it and opened his eyes as well, "I'm glad to hear that." he said with a brighter smile than he'd had in a long time.

The girl blushed as he gave her a peck on the cheek. She returned the gesture causing them both to blush to some extent.

She snuggled up against him, "Thank you Kirito-kun." she said softly.

He gave a quiet, awkward laugh, "You're welcome Sachi." he said returning the sentiments.

* * *

The Black Cats died not long after that.

Tears were held back as Kirito stood under that same tree in the exact spot.

He would never forget her, Sachi, his first love.

Would be forever in his heart along with these memories.

Now he had all these other girls that shared a love for him the same as she had and he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Sachi taught him something with her death. To spend what time you could with the people you cared about most because you never knew when they were going to be ripped away from you.

Life was cruel that way, but then again it's life.

He smiled despite it being a sad smile and placed a marker there, "I miss you Sachi and I'll do everything I can to honor your memory even if I can't bring you back." he said softly.

Kirito heard the sounds of his friends enjoying each other's company and looked over his shoulder.

It's time he used the time he had to enjoy his friends. He never knew if they could be gone the next moment.

He silently thanked Sachi for her advice and the fond memories.

* * *

 **Okay so this was really short, but I hope you liked it. I have a confession...I never actually seen the part of the show with Sachi in it so I had no idea how to write her. I know... Blaspheme of the highest order, but I would've messed up her personality regardless because I suck at writing people in character. All you have to do is read one chapter of my stories to know that. Have a great day everybody and I'll see you all next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Poll

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and today I'm gonna give you guys a choice on a few SAO related things.**

 **1\. Should I keep all my one-shots exclusively on their own or make a collection of them?**

 **2\. Would you guys prefer a gender swapped Kirito story collection with different characters or a Kirito/Harem story?**

 **3\. Who would you prefer got the main female role in my next story? Excluding characters introduced in the Alicization arc as I haven't read those. I may be able to do Yuuki from Mother Rosario though if I actually watch those.**

 **4\. Should I try to include more or less OCs in my stories? I have a lot of characters that I thought about using and wondered if you guys would care if I used them.**

 **5\. What should I make a crossover with if I decide to write one?**

 **a. FairyTale**

 **b. Death Note**

 **c. Devil May Cry**

 **d. Black Butler**

 **e. Tekken**

 **That's all. SO just let me know in a review or PM. You can answer all the questions ,some of them, or none of them. That's up for you to decide.**

 **I'll leave a count on votes after an unknown amount of time and remove this chapter once the poll has been closed.  
Anyway have a great night and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
